


You're the one I love

by MakaraLyra



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, nesspaula is mentioned, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakaraLyra/pseuds/MakaraLyra
Summary: It's Saint Valentine's day at Winters.Tony is anxious and Jeff is very oblivious.





	You're the one I love

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short but i wanted to post it jgjgjfkflf  
> i'll try to write longer jefftonies in the future  
> my fics usually are longer, so, this one is a exception

It was the 14th of February in Foggyland.At the Snow Wood Boarding School, since they don't have lockers, several people are planning to leave their chocolates in front of their crush's room, or on top of their bed, if their roommate and the person giving the chocolates manage to team up.

Jeff woke up that morning and discovered that he was one of the people who got chocolates.But from who? That still remained a mystery.The chocolates bag had a note saying;

“Dear Jeff,  
I've been in love with you for a very long time, but only realized it some months ago.I was wondering, could you go to the entrance of the school, outside, at 7:00 PM? I want to tell you every single feeling you make me feel.I hope you have a good day.”

Jeff wondered who could it be.The only girl he knew was Paula, but she was with Ness and didn’t even go to his school.Maybe a secret admirer? He wasn't going to lie, he was nervous, but also a bit excited of knowing who it was.Tony woke up after him.

“Good morning Jeff-Whoah! You got chocolates!?”

“Uh, yes...but I don't know who gave them to me.I don't talk to the girls, so-”

Tony cut him.”Maybe it's a boy.”

Jeff looked at him, embarrassed with only thinking about it.”A-A boy?!”

Tony gave him a worried look, but still smiled.”Yes...is there...something wrong with that?”

“No, no, no! It's just- I didn't expect that.”

Tony laughed.He loved it when Jeff was confused and nervous.”Whoever it is, they sure have a great taste on guys.”

Jeff was even more confused now.”A-Are you saying that I'm hot or something like that…?”

Tony got out of his bed, undressing to put on his uniform.”You're great in every way possible, Jeff.”

Jeff was still embarrassed, but that made him feel good.”Thank you, Tony.”

 

The hours and classes passed, the time was getting closer to 7:00 PM.Jeff was getting more nervous.It was 6:00 PM.Only one hour left.He was still talking about it with Tony.

“And what do I do if this is just a joke? I wouldn't be able to enter the school ever again!”

Tony hugged him.”You're overthinking things.Surely that person loves you with their entire being.”

“Wait” Jeff realized something, “you know them, don't you?”

Tony looked up to Jeff.”Why would I know them?”

“They left chocolates in my bed.They would need your help to get into the room and put them.”

Tony didn't expect that.”Oh, you're- you're right.I didn't think about that…”

“What do you mean?”

Tony realized what he had just said.”Nothing! Nothing, nothing!”

That was weird.If Tony didn't seem to be included in the person's plan, how did they get in? He would ask them later.

 

It now was 6:55 PM.Tony had left the room around 10 minutes ago to do something.He didn’t tell Jeff what.Jeff decided to leave the room as well.Walking down the hall, he found Maxwell giggling when he saw him.

”What are you laughing about, Maxwell?” Jeff said confused.”Oh, Jeff, you still don’t know who your date is, right?”

“That’s right…?” How did he know that.

“I still can’t believe it.It’s so obvious.” Maxwell laughed.”You really should go outside already.He’s waiting for you.”

“Wait...h-him?”

“Yes, him.” That said, Maxwell left.

Now there was only one way Jeff could discover who it was.He stood in front of the school’s entrance, inhaling and exhaling.He was alone in the hall.And, in a few moments, he would be accompanied by a person he didn’t know, he thought.The entire situation was making him very anxious.

He went outside, opening the gates of the school.He looked to the right, and there he saw someone he knew very well leaning on the wall.He was looking down to the ground, with a serious, but, at the same time, nervous expression.It almost looked as if he was sad.

“Tony?”

Tony looked at Jeff, surprised at first, but then his face relaxed, his lips making a smile.Jeff smiled as well.

“Jeff! You’re here!” 

“Why are you here, Tony? Do you also want to see who’s the person that likes me?”

Tony blushed a bit.

“A-Actually…”

The shorter boy looked at the ground.

“I...I am...Y-You...I-I like you Jeff!”

Jeff blushed.Out all of the people in the school, he didn’t expect Tony to be the one who liked him.

“W-What?”

But he was relieved and...strangely, he felt...happy? He wasn’t sure of why.

“I-I think you’re very cool and really nice and very intelligent! Y-You’re always kind with me, and you’re also very, very cute! I love you Jeff!”

Jeff couldn’t stop smiling.And that face turned into a surprised one in one second.It wasn't because of what Tony had said.He realized he liked Tony, not just as a friend, but as something else.

“Will...will you go out with me, Jeff?”

Jeff kissed Tony's cheek.”Does that answer you.”

Tony was blushing a lot, his facial expression embarrassed and surprised.Jeff noticed his legs trembling.The taller boy went a step further and kissed Tony on the lips.Tony now could be legally considered a tomato.

After a while kissing, they separated, regaining air.”Jeff...Jeff, that was amazing.I love you.” Jeff hugged his small new boyfriend.”I love you too.”

The walked back to their room, hands intertwined, ready to cuddle and do some gay shit.


End file.
